1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fish hook construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bait hook apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the mounting of bait about a body portion of the hook construction above an associated hook member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish hooks of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate various and specialized conditions. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,280 to Hudson wherein a live bait protector includes a transparent member in surrounding relationship relative to an associated hook to seal the bait to protect the bait from unwanted tampering while in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,347 to Krogmann sets forth a bait hook member utilizing confronting hooks for securing a bait member therebetween, such as a live fish and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,886 to Thomas sets forth a bait hook including a clip member to secure a portion of bait thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bait hook apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.